Sing Me Anything
by aca-avenger
Summary: Ten drabbles of Rose and Scorpius.iTunes drabble challenge. From their fourth year to their last day at Hogwarts, not in chronological order.
1. Existentialism on Prom Night

Rating: T  
Word Count: 336  
Summary: Scorpius disobeys Ron's orders to stay away from Rose and takes a chance during the summer of their fifth year.  
I OWN NOTHING  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Existentialism on Prom Night by Straylight Run

In the light of the full cold moon I can see his platinum blonde hair walk up the small well beaten path toward's the house. I think he can see me in the window but hopes that I don't see him because he wanted to surprise me. He has a broom stick in his hand which isn't unusal for Scorpius. He spent just about all of his free time either on a broom or in the library or in Hogsmeade with me. This didn't bother me; brons and brains were perfectly fine. I just loved it when he wore muggle shirts because they would cling to his muscles from quidditch and show them off like famous work of art in a muesum.

He mounts the broom and he seems to be heading towards my bedroom window. I run on my tip toes to my bed. I do this to make him feel like he surprised me, like I know he wants to. He always loved surprises. As I hit the bed I hear something outside my window which is definitely not what I expected to hear. It was a soft voice singing which I had never heard before. I tip toed back to the window to find Scorpius singing quietly trying to wake my parent's considering my father forbid him to stay away from me. He gets off the broom and climbs in my window, still singing.

"Cause maybe you're gonna be the one that saves, and after all you're my wonderwall." He sang softly over and over, and lays the broom down on the wooden trunk infront of the window. He put his hands around my waist and kisses my forehead before we both hear stirring in the next room. "I'll miss you." He says as he kisses me goodnight and flys out of the window. I watch him as he lands on the ground and quickly disappears in path then hurry to my bed as I went to jump onto the bed I hit my head. I heard my Dad stir even more in the next room, I heard his feet hit the floor. I knew this wasn't the greatest time to have a headache, I threw the covers over me just before Dad pops his head through my doorway. He looked around the room and couldn't tell anyone had been there. As he leaves I giggle and realize I won't see Scorpius for another month, then I softly whisper "I'll miss you too."


	2. La La Lie

Word Count: 226  
Summary: Before they were together Scorpius helps Rose get over a terrible relationship.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: La La Lie by Jack's Mannequin.

"What?" I said with tears starting to roll down my face. "Rose, it's over. I'm with someone else now." My hands start to shake, it's hard to catch my breath. I turn around to run when I bump into a hard chest, I recognize the dark green sweater and cling on for dear life. I've seen that sweater at least once a week for almost four years. I hear footsteps walking away from behind me, but barely. I'm sogging Scorpius' sweater and he just holds me just like I need him too. "Come on Rose, let's go down by the lake. You'll feel better with some fresh air." He says. I just nod and he puts his arm around my shoulder and escorts me to the lake, but not without many stares for other students we passed.

As we reach the lake I'm still crying and I can't seem to stop. "You'll help me through this right?" I asked him like a child would ask their parents to stay with them until they fell asleep. He just smiled "Of course I will." He just hugs me again. "Rose, he's a git you don't need someone like him bringing you down." It was all he could do at this point. Considering I never knew how he felt about me, I was just to stubborn to realize it.


	3. Penny and Me

Word Count: 210  
Summary: Rose takes Scorpius to the astronomy tower to go star gazing.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Penny and Me by Hanson

"Scor, wake up." I whisper, "Come on wake up." I had snuck into boy's dormitory. Scorpius was a deep sleeper. "Come on or I'll" I didn't even get my next word out before "I'm up, I'm up." He said groggily. I took his hand and dragged up out into the hallway. "Where are you taking me?" I couldn't help but giggle, "You'll see." I winked.

I had taken him to the astronomy tower. "What are we doing here?" Scorpius asked. "I wanted to watch the stars together." I smiled at him. He rapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. "Since when have you been intrested in astronomy?" I couldn't help but laugh, "Ever since I fell in love with you." I smiled. "Look it's your constellation." I pointed to the faint image of a scorpian in the sky. "It looks just like me." He said with a smile. "I can see it." We continued to look at the stars for an hour or so then we walked back to the common room, "You know what? I had fun tonight, it was worth getting woke up a two in the morning." We just laughed and kissed him as I headed to my dormitory for so well needed sleep.


	4. Stop

Word Count: 242  
Summary: Rose tries to stop herself falling for Scorpius.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Stop by The Spice Girls

I sit across from him at the table in the library, I can't help but notice his breathtaking features. His platinum blonde hair that's just long enough to flick off the top of his ears, his steel grey eyes that pierce through my heartstrings that hold me together. "Rose, stop it. He's your best friend, stop seeing him like all the other girls do." I thought. I still couldn't stop myself. All I could think about was his pale fragile skin and how when it touched you it felt soft and made you feel fluttery. "Rose, what are you doing?! Stop it!" His smile that had that sense of innocence in it, how his lips were a rosy color that would make any girl smile back.

"Rose, you coming?" Scorpius gets up from the table, "We're suppose to meet Al in like five minutes." He smiled. My stomache started to flutter, my cheeks started to blush, I try to hide behind my hair. "Rose?" I forgot to answer. I can't hide behind my hair anymore he notices I'm blushing. "Yah, Scor I'm coming." I pack up my books neatly and stand up. "Rose stop blushing. Just stop, he's your best friend." I thought, it was what my head was telling me but what I really wanted it to say, what my heart was saying "Tell him Rose. He deserves to know, you can't hold it in any longer and you know it."


	5. Bohemian Rhapsody

Word Count: 261  
Summary: Scorpius tells Rose that he's sorry he made her cry.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, these are the lyrics for the prompt just to make sure it makes sense to people. _Didnt mean to make you cry, if Im not back again this time tomorrow, carry on,carry on,as if nothing really matters_.

She's crying and I can't make it stop. It kills me that it's my fault, it's like someone is trying to to pull my stomache out through my mouth. It's gutwrenching. Her face is covered in tears and red as a quaffle. I couldn't believe I did this to her. I knew I had Malfoy in me but I never knew I had this much. There was only two words that could come out of my mouth and I knew they wouldn't be enough, "I'm sorry." She looked up from her lap, "Malfoy, sometimes sorry DOESN'T cut it!" she yelled at me which caused her to cry even harder. I couldn't just walk away from her now matter how much I needed to or how much she wanted me to.

"Rose promise me something, if I don't come round tomorrow promise me you'll get over it, carry on like I don't exist as if I don't matter. Tell Al it was great being friends with him and that I might see him around I'll hang out with some lame Slytherin cronies like my father did so you can be happy." I said with a cheerless look on my face, I turn to walk away from her I feel a tug on my dress shirt. I look back to see Rose tugging on it and I assume she wanted something. She tugs harder. "Come here you big git." She says through her crying and kisses me, I have idea what's going on at this point but I'm glad she isn't completely furious.


	6. Where Is Your Boy Tonight

Word Count: 226  
Summary: Scorpius asks Rose where her boyfriend is while she's sitting alone in the library.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Where Is Your Boy Tonight by Fall Out Boy

I can see her sitting quietly biting on her sugar quill as always. Considering her grandparents were dentists she had gotten her mother to teach her how to cast an anti-cavity charm on it. I knew that she loved all of her subjects but that Charms was her favorite. The thing that struck my funny was how her boyfriend wasn't there. Lately she had been spending most of her time with him, I personally didn't approve of him but I said I liked him for her sake.

I walk in being almost completely silent, "Where's Michael this evening?" I asked and accidentally frightened her. She looked up "Well Michael's at quidditch." I was surprised, "And you're not there watching? What kind of girlfriend are you?" I smirked at her; I knew how it made her irritated because she thought it made me look cute. "If you must ask, I'm the kind of girlfriend who likes to give her boyfriend a bit of space." Rose sarcastically smiled at me. "Well do you want to work on that Charms assignment for next week?" I felt a laugh coming on by the look on her face. "I already have that done." We both just laughed, "Typical Rose." I rolled my eyes and continued to laugh. If she only knew how many normal things she did I considered "_typical Rose"._


	7. Wait

Word Count: 217  
Summary: Rose thinks she should wait until after the Yule Ball is over before she tells Scorpius how she feels about him.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Wait by Get Set Go

"I can't tell him now. He's there dancing with prettiest, and snobbiest for that matter, girl at Hogwarts. Why would he want me over her? It's absurd to even think that. Just wait until after the ball, there's no need for me to be upset in the middle of the ball or make him confused, even though he looks cute when he's confused." I ramble on to myself.

My cousin, Lily, was sitting next to me at with her date. "Rose, why are you waiting so long? He's right there in front of you, just tell him." She whispered. I just gave her a look which could translate to "What are you thinking? He's dancing with HER!" She just waved her arms trying to shoo me away so I would go talk to him. "If you wait to long he'll leave with her and I know that's not what you want." Lily said quietly trying to make sure her date didn't hear her.

"Fine." I stood up and started to walk towards him he was on his way back to his table. Then the one of the worst things that could have happened did, Lily was right. There he was kissing her and I couldn't do anything about it. It was to late, I waited to long.


	8. I Dare You To Move

Word Count: 224  
Summary: Scorpius dares Rose to not let him kiss her and to walk away.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: I Dare You To Move by Switchfoot

Scorpius and Rose were having one of their normal study sessions down by the lake. Neither of them were their usual selves. Scorpius had just broken up with his girlfriend because he came to his senses and realized he was in love with Rose after trying to deny it for almost five years. He hadn't told her yet which made him fidgety, he knew he was going to tell her now. He knew something was up with Rose, he was hoping she was not herself for the same reason he wasn't. Rose wasn't herself because she was nervous because she was getting up the courage to ask out Scorpius.

"Truth or Dare?" Scorpius said out of the blue. Rose had no idea what was going on, "What?" Scorpius just smiled, "I said _Truth or Dare?_" He knew she choose dare, it was typical Rose. "Dare." She smirked. Scorpius' heart was in his throat. "I dare you not to let me kiss you and walk away." There was pure seriousness in his eyes; Rose could tell he wasn't playing. Her palms were now becoming clammy. She didn't move. "Rose?" His steel grey eyes didn't move they kept a straight stare at her face. "I don't think I can do that." Scorpius leaned in closer to her face and then his soft rosy lips touching hers.


	9. Lying Eyes

Word Count:

Word Count: 136

Summary: Scorpius tries to find out why when he tries to fib to Rose how she always can tell.

Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.

Song: Lying Eyes by The Eagles

I didn't get it, if I tried to surprise her she'd always be able to tell. What was it? Was I that bad of a fibber? Al always believed me. Maybe it's just Rose, she's just so intuitive. Since she knew that I was fibbing when I said I hadn't planned anything for Valentine's Day I just had to figure out what it was. It was annoying me.

"Rose?" I said to her as she was writing one of her essays. She just poked up her head, "Why is it you can always tell when I'm fibbing? I can never surprise you." She looked at me, smiled, and then started to laugh. "It's your eyes, love." I didn't get it I was confused, "My eyes?" Rose shook her head, "Your eyes give you away every time."


	10. When Did Your Heart Go Missing

Word Count: 228  
Summary: Scorpius tells Rose that just because they're graduating their relationship doesn't need to end.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: When Did Your Heart Go Missing by Rooney

"How do you feel? About leaving I mean?" Scorpius asked Rose as he held her in the common room; it was the last day at Hogwarts. She looked up at him, "I knew it would come sometime but I didn't think it would be this soon. I can't believe I'm going to go home and never come back, knowing everything is over."

Scorpius knew exactly how she felt but didn't want to really admit to it. "It won't be completely over. You won't be alone. Don't worry, I'll still be there." He said with a smile. Scorpius couldn't believe Rose's reaction, her facial expression said "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" but in a good way then she replied, "Just because Hogwarts is over that doesn't mean we have to be over?" Scorpius just laughed, "Of course not Rosie." He smiled then kissed her on the nose just like he did when they were fifteen. "You'll always be the Rosie to me when we first met. The beautiful, intelligent, sweet, stubborn." He didn't get his next word out because Rose had slapped him in the stomach. "I'm not stubborn." She said, and he replied "Then how come it to so long for you to acknowledge that I loved you." He smiled and took her hand and they walked out of the common room for the very last time, tears and all.


End file.
